z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sion
'' I'm a true mandalorian.. as my teacher Boba Fett is..'' -Sion Z3N member info In-Game Name: z3n+Sion Forum Name'':' ''Sion, Fater Current Rank in Z3N: Guardian ''Side: Neutral'' '''''Country: Belarus Main Theme: Space Rangers - Fly (Main Theme) Life During Z3N Joined z3n at February 06/2013, recruited by Dante . At February, 18th, gained rank of Initiate. At March 1st was successfully trialed for Member rank. At July 12th gained rank of Peacekeeper. At August 7th was demoted to Senior Member due to inactivity. At the middle of August was promoted back to Peacekeeper. Around the date of August 20th was gained back rank of Member due to he was suspected in recruiting to (JAWA) clan. The next day he was cleared of multiclanning and soon was promoted back to Peacekeeper. At November 23 was kicked out of clan by Badboy, because of yesterday's disbehavior on server of the player who was acting under his name. Sion cleared it to be his 9-year brother and he was welcomed back into the clan. Soon after, his Peacekeeper rank was restored. During his membership in z3n, Sion did a couple of things as following: New trials proposing, translation for different section to Russian and invented an Achievement System. His best friends in clan are Daegeh, Groark and Anavi , as they joined the clan almost at the same time as he, and have pretty much same characters. Star Wars Fan Wikia Sion's real name is Jeth Sinto. He bornt at 22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin) on Concordia moon and very soon became known as very skilled bounty hunter. He didn't give himself any aliases though - this happened later. When he was on the way for completing one of his contracts, he revealed that Boba Fett is hired too, and tried to prevent him from reaching the target. But Boba defeated him (this victory was very hard for him) into the fight and saved him a life in exchange for partnership. The reason was that Boba saw Jeth's skills and thought that he will be a good companion. The partnership turned into apprenticeship very soon, as Jeth had a small lack of skills. After the training was completed, Boba Fett gave him an old Jango Fett's mandalorian armor as final gift. Jeth continued a bounty hunter career alone, and became even more known than he was. One day a strange person contacted Jeth. The person had blue skin and red eyes. He introduced himself as Mitth'raw'nuruodo or Thrawn - a chiss and the last Grand Admiral of the Empire. Thrawn offered Jeth a special contract - he was asked to sneak into the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 and kill Luke Skywalker. But the hunter failed to defeat Luke, as Skywalker's Force using abilities had improved much. Luke sensed a large Force potential in Jeth and offered him an apprenticeship at Jedi Academy. The hunter promised to think, and he was sealed into his room in the Academy for one night. He had a strange vision of the Force that night: He saw a man, whose pieces of body were held together by the Force only! The man appeared to be Darth Sion. Darth Sion told our hunter that Jeth is a grand-grand-grand-grand...(lots of -grand!)... -grandson of Sion! This was the moment when the gravity of the situation hit Sinto. He was scared, as his (many grand!) granddad was a Sith! But Sion reasssured Jeth and told him that he turned to Light moments before his death. On next morning, Jeth accepted Luke's offer and, actually, became a jedi mandalorian. But Jeth didn't manage to complete his training, as Sion's dark side legacy from times when he was a Sith Lord was tormented him more and more. Jeth became afraid that he will fall to the Dark Side, and refused continuous training. He chose neutral Force side and constructed himself a white lightsaber to sign his wise choice. After all, he gave himself an alias Sion, in honor of his ancestor and returned to bounty hunting with one rule - never accept contracts on New Republic people. Behind the game Sion uses a Jango Fett skin with Kamino jetpack from Star Wars Episode 2 and wields white-colour saber with Thunder hilt (sometimes dual white-colour sabers with Katarn hilt). During the period he was a Mass Effect fan, he used Geth Trooper skin.